


Food Festival Date With Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Bjorn x Reader [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food festival date, Modern Era, Vikings, bjorn fluff, poor Hvitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @wolfofbluestardust asked: “Can I get a version a moodboard with Bjorn? I am thinking of a food festival date. (like the 626 night market. basically asian food central). I am a slightly chubby asian girl with dark brown hair and eyes, loves to cook and has a strong, loud personality. I can be a bit oblivious but i make up for it.”





	Food Festival Date With Bjorn

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go love! Hopefully this is what you were looking for! I’ve never been to a food festival so some of the headcanons are vague. Enjoy!

Bjorn didn’t have any clue what this festival was that you wanted him to take you to.

  
Had heard about it a few times from Hvitserk but still has like zero clue what it is.

  
Agrees to take you since you vaguely tell him it has to do with other culture.

  
Totally confused when you two show up, it’s tons of food booths. Why did you bring him here?

  
Allows you to drag him along, begins to understand when he recognizes some of the food from his different travels.

  
Bjorn gets slightly excited, pulling you over to one of the booths to get you to try one of the foods he kept raving about a few months back after he came home from a business trip.

  
The two of you spend the rest of the night walking around, his arm wrapped around your waist or your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

  
This was the first time you’d seen him relaxed in the last few weeks. He’d been stressed from dealing with his brother’s and work.

  
You two pull each other to different booths and trucks to try any food that one of you recognized or wanted to try.

  
Feeding each other different things, Bjorn leaning in to kiss the leftover sugar from your lips at one point.

  
Coming home happy and sated with aching feet but it had been worth it to see Bjorn laughing and happy and relaxed and just you old loving Bjorn.

  
You both proceed to pass out on the couch from your food coma. Bjorn covering your body with his larger one as he cuddles you, snoring softly.

  
Hvitserk is super bitter and pouty the next day when Bjorn tells him of all the delicious foods the two of you ate.


End file.
